Together Again
Together Again is an episode in Open Hearts. In this episode, Petunia and Handy fall back in love. Roles Starring *Josh *Stacy Featuring *Petunia *Handy Appearances *Nutty *The Mole *Sniffles *Zekey Plot Josh walks to the park carrying a box of chocolate and a bouche of flowers. Nutty comes and eats the chocolate, with Josh telling him that they are for Petunia. Nutty turns his head and points to the distance, where Petunia is seen hugging Handy. Very shocked by this, Josh drops his items. Nutty begins eating the chocolate off the ground, but Josh accidentally stomps his head marching to the bench. Petunia and Handy giggle until an angry Josh catches their attention. Stacy walks by and yells at Petunia, who sprays her. Stacy tries to spray back, but then remembers she had no tail, and her spray bottle was empty. Josh and Stacy ask their partners why they got back together. A flashback is shown of an earlier incident at the market, where Handy and Petunia were shopping until bumping into each other. The Mole cupid appeared in a cloud of smoke and hit them with his arrows, causing them to fall in love all over again. Stacy and Josh look at each other as their former partners walk off. They both sigh until Sniffles approaches them with his latest invention: rose-colored glasses which would make the wearer fall in love with the first person they saw. This gives Josh an idea. Later, Josh places one of the glasses in front of Petunia's house, and Stacy does the same near Handy's house. They come out and put on the glasses to try them out, and Josh and Stacy race to the sidewalk to ensure they become the first people seen. Petunia and Handy see a certain someone and rush over. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Zekey, who was walking in front of Stacy and Josh. Handy and Petunia fall in love with Zekey and hug him, getting mauled as a result. Petunia and Handy's gravestones are shown with Stacy and Josh standing in front of them, mourning the deaths. Stacy holds Josh's hand and both start blushing. Cupid Mole shows up again and fired two love arrows at the couple, accidentally killing them. The Mole flies off and notices a pair of rose-colored glasses. Putting them on, he spots Zekey and picks him up for a hug. The iris closes on Zekey growling and preparing to attack. Moral "Give love a second chance." Deaths #Nutty is stomped in the head by Josh. #Petunia and Handy are mauled by Zekey. #Stacy and Josh are impaled by The Mole's arrows. #The Mole may have been killed by Zekey offscreen (debatable). Trivia *This is the second time a character is Cupid. Lumpy previously had this role in Stupid Cupid. *Originally, the episode had three alternate endings. The first was Handy and Petunia's partnership ending. The second was like the first, but with them surviving. And the third (the chosen ending) was Handy and Petunia permanently getting back together, while Stacy and Josh became a couple. This triggered the start of Josacy (or Stash) which is really Josh/Stacy. **There was supposed to be a poll for the viewers to decide which ending to pick. *Josh and Stacy's deaths are similar to Giggles' death in one of her smoochies. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts